Headfirst into Shallow Water
by fionfee
Summary: Time-travel Sasuke and Sakura are sent back in time to their four year old bodies with the intent of righting the many wrongs, starting with the Uchiha Massacre and going through life with the hope that it will not turn out the same. NOT a Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note and Disclaimer:

I am but a (slightly) humble civilian with very little to my name, so the only credit of this story I will take, is the inginuity to put it all together. I have taken some small ideas from other peoples works, but I try to give credit where it is due. If you notice something that I have not marked, please let me know, because there is a chance that I have not even read the story it comes from. Those I have marked, I did let the author know of it. I didn't exactly ask permission, but I did let them know. Please, read and review! And any suggestions may be considered, but don't take offense if I don't use it. I actually do have a plan for the story, but only up to a point.

PS I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I just play with them like Sasori does his dolls.. Ahem, puppets, sorry. '-.-'

Headfirst Into Shallow Water

CHAPTER 1

_**Present**_

Sasuke hopped down the stairs into the hall, and ran into the kitchen. "Mother? Mother?! Can we go to the park today?"

Mikoto looked up from her breakfast to see four-year old Sasuke dressed and waiting expectantly for a response. "I thought you were going to get Itachi to play with you?"

She watched as irritation crossed Sasuke's face at his brother's name. "Big brother is too busy to spend much time with me." Sasuke brightened a little, "Maybe you can convince him to come to the park?"

She shook her head at her youngest son, "I'll try but I doubt he will come. He is under a great deal of pressure right now. I suppose we can go to the park since you are ready. Why don't you eat while I ask your brother?"

Sasuke grinned, "Yes, mother!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
__

_**Future (former)**_

Tsunade looked at the four ninja standing before her. "You are aware of the chances of this working, aren't you? In essence, you **are** going on a suicide mission. It is even possible that we won't be able to succeed and you will be killed. Are you **all** sure you want to chance it?" All four people nodded. "Fine. Sasuke, Sakura. You have a week. Go say your goodbyes. You know the procedure: no details, but you are going on a mission where the possibility of you dying is higher than most missions chances of survival." Tsunade sighed, "I just wish it wasn't two of my best."

Sakura smiled at her mentor, "You know why it **must** be me and Sasuke. We are the only two not constantly monitored before the massacre. My family was civilian and Sasuke was overlooked because of his brother. We are the only two that can pass any slips as just being ignored. Kakashi can't go, because he was Anbu and we don't know the exact day we'll end up, making him a risk if he is out on a mission. Naruto can't go, because he has to power the seal, and because the Hokage and Anbu monitored him. None of the other Rookies were in a position of any influence. The only person we could switch would be me for Tenten. Unfortunately, if the plan needs to change, Tenten and Sasuke would be at odds. Besides, my clan will give Uchiha Fugaku more incentive to accept me on his second son's team." Sakura explained.

"That is only if we can save him from execution, Sakura," Sasuke stated with a blank face, as he walked towards the door.

Sakura huffed, but nodded agreement. "We have to get him to at least wait long enough for the Third to come up with a solution. Either that, or until we can find a solution ourselves. At least we know Itachi will likely be on our side."

"Sakura, see you in a week," Tsunade said, pushing the pink-haired young woman out the door behind the Uchiha. "Okay," she turned to the other two ninja still in her office, "show me this seal.. jutsu.. thing."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~

_**Present (later that day)**_

Sakura looked around the park while on a swing. "Where is that bastard?" she muttered.

"Really Sakura! I didn't know you had such a potty-mouth!" said Sasuke, from behind her.

Sakura squeaked and fell off the swing. "Sasuke, you bastard! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sasuke grinned, startling Sakura, "A heart attack at age four? Is that even possible?"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds. "What happened to you? I didn't think you had been around _him_ enough to be able to show honest expressions and joke yet. What is wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

Sasuke scowled at her. "I'm four, remember? I can't go from overly emotional to stoic overnight."

Sakura grinned at him, "So you are channeling _him_ in order to fake it?"

"Shut up about _him_ would you? You'll give us away before we've been here a week if you keep talking like that. Now, any issues we didn't foresee?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded while looking around again, "Itachi come with you?" Sasuke shook his head. "Good. My problem is training. I can't get any until the academy. You may be learning from your clan, but my parents are civilian. The only ninja in my family was my great uncle, and he died in the beginning of the last war, well before I was born. I may be able to convince my family to give me his things, but that won't be until I am at least 8 years old, and in the Academy."

"Any chance of convincing your parents to try enrolling you early?" Sasuke asked.

"Not likely, my mother couldn't stand the thought of my being a ninja, and my father refuses to enroll me in the academy until I'm 8," Sakura explained. "The only way to get me in early is if I show outstanding abilities in front of a high placed ninja, and we don't want to do that."

"Hn. Can I get you over to my house to show you off to my father?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I'd get sent in early and likely advance as quickly as Itachi. If we want to be set up with _him_ we have to wait for Iruka's class. You know how he found out about the law, not to mention the forbidden technique. We can't jeopardize that. Now, come on. Think. Do you think we can get your family to train me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "We can always ask. How will we convince them?"

Both thought in silence for a minute. "Itachi." Sakura said firmly.

"Where?" Sasuke asked looking around.

Sakura smacked his arm. "No, we get Itachi to convince your father. It'll be all my idea, okay? You just have to get me to him, or him to me. Tell him... Tell him you found a sparring partner, but I need training. Tell him that by accelerating through the Academy that he missed vital knowledge, but I wouldn't tell you what I meant. Maybe that'll get him curious enough to talk to me." Sakura nodded her head decisively, "Itachi is the only way."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute just contemplating her words. "If you cause us to be found out early, I'm strangling you in our cell," Sasuke stated with a blank face.

Sakura grinned widely, "There's the Sasuke I know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the four and nineteen year-old ninja in front of him.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran away from him, towards the trees of the park. "Let's play a game called 'Come catch me!'" she yelled as she sprinted away from the now grinning Uchiha.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_**Future- former (that night)**_

Sakura sat with Team Seven, atop the Hokage mountain. Each member had their own bottle of sake and all were half empty. "Do you think it will work?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at the only female on their team before looking to Kakashi for guidance. Kakashi just stared out into the village, ignoring both boys.

Sakura took another sip out of her bottle before she too glanced at Kakashi, "Well, sensei? Do you think it will?"

Kakashi glanced down at the girl before nodding his head, "I believe it will work. What I'm not sure of, is our theory on time-travel. It is possible that our time-line will continue and another time-line will be created. There is also the question of whether or not you will keep your maturity or if you will be reduced back to a child. I do know that you will make the world you go to, a better place than this one."

All three of the young ninja blinked. Sakura summed up their thoughts when she said, "Sensei, we are either too drunk or not drunk enough, to discuss the theory of the mission right now. But, thank you for the vote of confidence."

Kakashi looked at the three, bemused. "Well I just had to put it out there," he shrugged.

Sakura laid on her back, to stare at the stars. She was soon accompanied by the other three ninja. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, "I'm going to say this now, so I won't forget to say it. Kakashi, you are my father-figure for all things ninja and I love you." Kakashi gave her forehead a kiss, but remained quiet, allowing his actions to speak for him. Sakura looked at Naruto next, "Naruto, you started as an annoyance, but you have become my brother in all but blood, and I love you too."

Naruto, unlike Kakashi, was not quiet or cool about showing his feeling, "I LOVE YOU TOO, SAKUR-ack!" Naruto's loud declaration of love was cut off due to a fist slamming into his gut.

"Be quiet dope! People are trying to sleep," stated Sasuke, face showing slight signs of agitation.

"Thank you Sasuke. You should know that I see you as a brother too, and I love you too," Sakura said with a smile, watching as the boys began to wrestle.

"Does that make us Kakashi-sempai's children? If you see him as your father?" Naruto asked after he and Sasuke had calmed down.

Kakashi grimaced, "I'm not that old! I'd have been around fourteen when you three were born. Much too young to have a child, let alone three!"

Sakura and Naruto laughed at his reaction and Sasuke's lips even twitched. Kakashi smiled at them.

Sakura heaved a sigh after calming down, "I'm going to miss this. I mean, I may get to see you when we go back, but you won't know who I am, or that I even exist." Naruto sat up with her and hugged her on her left. Kakashi leaned into her right side, and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here right now, Sakura-chan. And if all goes right, we'll be on your team again. Besides, you get to take the bastard with you, so you won't be all alone," Naruto said, attempting to cheer up his sister.

"Come, Sakura. If these are our last moments together, we don't want to waste them," said Sasuke. "We need to treasure the time we have."

With that said, the upcoming mission wasn't spoken of again all night.

Sakura spent the first night of her week with Team Seven, her second with Team Ten, her third with Team Eight, her fourth with Tsunade and Shizune, her fifth with her parents, and her last night was another night with Team Seven, but with the additions of Tenzo and Sai.

Sasuke spent the week with Naruto and Kakashi, and the two days with Sakura.

The last day had arrived.

"Are you all ready?" Tsunade asked. She received four affirmatives. "Then let us begin."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_**Present (two days later)**_

Sasuke stared at his feet, contemplating his words, before finally knocking on his older brother's door. When the door swung open almost instantly, Sasuke wasn't that surprised. He _had_ been standing outside Itachi's door for the last five minutes. "Can I talk to you, big brother?" he asked taking a moment to look at how tired his older brother already looked, even at such a young age. Sasuke just hoped he didn't look as bad as Itachi in five years. Sasuke watched as Itachi looked at him closely before letting Sasuke into his room.

"What did you need to talk about, little brother?" Itachi asked as he sat at his desk and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke to a deep breath before saying, "I need your help, big brother."

Itachi stared at him for a moment before motioning Sasuke to continue.

"I need you to come meet someone, and I need you to help me convince Father to train her and me," Sasuke stated, near begging.

"Why do you want this girl to train with you?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke's reply had no hesitation, "Because she's brilliant! She says there is a reason she can't enroll early like you did, but wouldn't tell me. All she said was that you missed important information by not staying in the academy." Sasuke looked away and kicked the floor with his toes in irritation, "She wouldn't tell me what you missed either." Sasuke brightened again, "But she did say that I was her only hope to learn anything about being a ninja before she starts at the academy in four years," he said smugly.

Itachi sat contemplating Sasuke for a little while, causing Sasuke to fidget. "Why do you want her to train with you?" Itachi asked again, finally speaking.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi again, shamefully. "She can help me. She's from a civilian merchant clan, so she is learning things I don't know about, like trade routes and what sells best where, when and why. She also looks at all of this," Sasuke gestured to Itachi's ninja equipment, "with new eyes. She notices things I don't," Sasuke finishes. When Sasuke looked back at Itachi, he found him deep in thought. When Itachi's face cleared and his eyes were focused back on Sasuke, Sasuke had to ask, "So, will you meet her?"

Itachi watched Sasuke as he nodded, "do you know where she is?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not right now. She said she'd be at the park again tomorrow, though. She said her mother doesn't want her to be a ninja, but she's convinced her father that it would be a good idea for her to be at least partially trained before the Academy. She said her mother agreed because her father told her mother it may convince her to drop it. Isn't that crazy?"

Itachi watched as Sasuke babbled nervously but excitedly. It was clear to Itachi that Sasuke liked the girl. It showed in the way he smiled and his eyes 'shined.' "What is her name?" he asked.

Sasuke looked surprised at the question, but answered anyways, "Haruno Sakura," he said with pride evident in his voice. She was heir to a major merchant clan, after all.** *1***

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_**Present (the next day)**_

Sakura was watching a bird from the sandbox when she heard someone approaching. She grabbed a handful of sand and spun around ready to throw the sand eye level to older children. She abruptly dropped the sand and scowled at Sasuke, who was grinning at her embarrassment. She had nearly thrown sand into the eyes of Uchiha Itachi. "Sasuke, I've told you not to sneak up on me! You know some kids love to bully me!" Sakura ignored the older boy in favor of reprimanding the younger one.** *2***

Itachi had watched the little pink-haired girl as they approached, and knew the moment they were noticed, due to the tensing of the girl's back. What confused him was her immediate grab at a weapon, in this case, sand. That is, until she spoke to his little brother. Sasuke just grinned at her, despite the reprimand.

"Sakura, this is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Big brother, this is my future teammate, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke stated confidently.

Itachi and Sakura bowed to each other. Itachi glanced at Sasuke, "Future teammate, little brother?"

Sasuke looked away uncomfortably. Sakura grinned at the boy's embarrassment; she was the only one who knew just how much he meant that. Sasuke coughed to try covering his embarrassment. "Sakura had some information she wanted to share?" Sasuke says looking at Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "It's called pleasantries Uchiha, they are useful in these situations. Along with a thing called 'tact.'" Sakura looked around, "Come, we can sit on that bench," she pointed to a bench a little ways away.

After they were sitting, nine year-old Uchiha Itachi, ranked Gennin, looked at this little four year-old pink-haired girl and asked the curious question that had been bothering him, "What is this information that I missed?"

Sakura looked first at Itachi and then at Sasuke, before rolling her eyes, "Boys!" she muttered. Sakura straightened her shoulders, attempting to make her four year-old body look more serious. When Sakura spoke, her voice took on a lecturing tone, as if mimicking someone else. "By not going through the Ninja Academy in the traditional way, you missed three pieces of vital information. One, you did not learn how you are supposed to interact with others your age and older, when they are not family or superiors. Two, you did not learn how a normal civilian looks at ninja by watching the parents of civilian children when they are attempting ninja training. Last, you do not know the pace at which other clans' children learn their techniques and how strong their beginning techniques are. That is why I am waiting four years before enrolling. Every major, and most minor, ninja clans are sending a child from the main family at that time."** *3***

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "Who did you learn this from?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "My father told my mother and me something similar when we tried to convince him to have me tutored instead of going through a civilian school."

Itachi stared at Sakura, utterly mystified that this little slip of a girl could notice something that he, and his father, had not seen. Itachi stood and grabbed Sasuke's hand before he bowed to Sakura. "I am truly sorry Haruno-san, but we must be going now if I want to speak with our father before his meetings and other work. We will be sure to inform you of his decision."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "Does this mean you'll help us convince father to train us?"

Itachi looked down at the two four year-olds' hopeful faces before nodding his head. Itachi was rewarded with two blinding smiles from the duo. He pulled on Sasuke's hand to get him moving, "Come, Sasuke. If we are to convince him, we had best do it soon. Until we meet again, Haruno-san."

With that, both brothers left, Sasuke waving goodbye. Sakura grinned.

Stage One: Infiltrate the Village: Complete. Now the hard times will come, but they will be well worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::::::::::::

'-.-' **Author's note** '-.-'

***1*** - I took the liberty to make Sakura from a major merchant clan, since all you know in the show is that she is a civilian and her parents have a store front.

***2*** - I had Itachi rationalize Sakura's paranoia that she developed due to her experience with war. I also wanted to point out that Sakura does not have ANY developed Chakra due to being back in her child and civilian body.

***3*** I want to give credit where it is due, I would not have notice all three of these lessons if it wasn't for The Way of the Wind by just enough Story id: 4136594. It only points out the last one, but it made me think of what else he missed.


	2. Chapter 2

'-.-' A/N: I know my writing is choppy, and kinda distorted, but I don't have a good beta right now, so it's probably going to remain that way until the gennin exams, when there will be more dialogue and interaction with the Naruto characters. My little sis is my current Beta, reading my stories.. Unfortunately, she is my _little_ sister...

There will be many time jumps here, so I can get to the Naruto story sooner..

If there are any mistakes I'm sorry. My sister wasn't able to read this before I posted.

Headfirst Into Shallow Water

Chapter 2

Sasuke sat and stared at his brother. "You convinced him to have someone train her? What will she be doing? What will she be learning? Will I get to see her? What about me? Do I get training too? Will I get to learn cool jutsu like you use? How about those awesome fire jutsu Father loves to use? Will I-" Sasuke fired off one question after another, not waiting for a response.

"Yes, someone will begin training her." Itachi interrupted. "She is to be trained as an infiltration specialist. Her mind and memory will be the first things trained, which may take intense training, so it is highly unlikely you will see very much of her. You, little brother, will also be training, but only as hard as you already have. As a member of the main Uchiha family and the second son, you are being watched too closely to begin heavy training, unless you want to go in before your friend. Due to Haruno-san's observations, it is likely that you will have only minimal training before the Academy."

"Minimal training?!" Sasuke burst out, "But I get some jutsu training at least, right?"

Itachi's lips twitched at his little brother's whine. "Of course. When you're older." Itachi did grin when Sasuke let out a shout of frustration. Little brothers could be so funny sometimes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sakura sat listening to some unknown Uchiha chunnin explain to her parents, with as few details as possible, the training she was to be going through. From the sound of it, she wouldn't be learning what is taught at the Academy. Instead, she would be skipping forward to learn the gennin and chunnin level skills. Memory techniques, forgery skills, voice coaching, even training in musical instruments, all things indicating infiltration training. That wasn't what her parents heard though. They heard things about blending into all societies, being able to act like a princess or a peasant, training in how to tell expensive fakes from the real merchandise, and other skills her parents wished they had.

Sakura had to give the Uchiha chunnin credit, her parents easily signed the forms, but not before her father had read through them. He may have been persuaded, but her wasn't about to sign his daughters life away. The contract was only that the chunnin could train Sakura, it would be up to the chunnin to convince Sakura to be a spy for the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura smiled at the chunnin, showing her joy that she would learn to be a ninja. Inside, however, she was just hoping that neither she nor Sasuke slipped.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Three years.

It had been three very long years since Sakura and Sasuke could have a conversation without being monitored. While they had been able to see and interact with each other, neither had been able to talk about their mission.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, with her head leaned on his shoulder, "I see a familiar expression on your face. Finally able to put up the stoic look?"

Sasuke tapped her forehead with a finger before responding, "Father has pushed the uprising back until our gennin exams."

Sakura nodded against him, "Have you spoken to Itachi about it yet? You know as well as I do that he can get word to the Hokage far easier than either of us. As great as your clan is, Konoha _can_ survive without it, but the clan can't survive without the village. Not and remain a clan anyways."

Sasuke sighed into her hair, "I wish it were as easy as that. How do I tell Itachi that I'd rather side with the village than with our clan? I have no problem saying my father is too weak to run the village. If he were to battle Hokage-sama, he would loose, quickly."

Sakura nodded again, "Can you imagine the devastation it would cause the village if your father goes through with this plans? Orochimaru would be able to sweep right in and take it over. Sasuke? What about us? If we can't stop the plan somehow, who is more likely to kill us? The Council or Orochimaru when he sweeps through what little is left of our defenses?"

Sasuke threw an arm around her to provide some comfort. "I don't know. I don't think Orochimaru is that powerful right now. If I recall correctly, he still labeled as not having any followers in the bingo book. Why the sudden concern over the Snake of the Legendary Sages?"

Sakura sat up to look at Sasuke, when she felt what he was trying to warn her about. They were being watched. Again. "Well, from what I've read about him, he hates Konoha. Don't you think he would take advantage of our lowered defenses? No matter who wins the village, Orochimaru is still likely to want to destroy it."

Sasuke nodded, "Very true. He is Konoha's most powerful missing-nin."

Both children held in a sigh of relief when they felt the unfamiliar chakra signature flicker away. Sakura spoke first, "Has Itachi learned how to alter his signature yet? Or are we in deep shit?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Our own fault. We should know better. This is a _ninja_ village."

Sakura sighed aloud, "Oh well. Hopefully it was someone on our side. Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sakura?" he replied.

"I can't wait for the academy, can you?" she asked.

"I can. Unlike you, I don't enjoy being around children 'our age.'" came the smart mouthed reply.

"Bastard."

~ * ~

Nothing came from the stranger's eavesdropping for a while. Both children assumed it was an 'unfriendly,' but neither could determine who it had been. That is, until he revealed himself to them, until Shisui spoke to Sakura while she was walking past, out of the Uchiha Compound. He only said one sentence, "You're right, Orochimaru was overlooked."

Sakura showed no visible reaction besides the twitch of her hand toward a hidden senbon needle. She just continued to walk past giving him an non-committal, "hm" in reply.

Now that they knew the who, it was still a question of which side he was on. While he was supposedly Itachi's closest friend, he was also the first one to be killed by Itachi, before the massacre had even happened. They could not discuss it beyond coded phrases and subtle hand gestures, so no plan to find out could be made. In the end, the plan was to wait and see what happened. Soon they would be going to the Academy and would finally get to see more than a passing glance of Naruto. Sakura was very excited.

~ * ~

Upon going to the Academy, Sakura realized she had missed something in their plan. It was only when she got to the classroom that she noticed she had not met Ino. It wasn't a big deal in the grand picture, but it was something that Sakura had wanted to happen. It was a good thing the Uchiha Clan would appreciate her making friends in the other clans. Even if she had not been asked to be their spy, they seemed to assume she was and Sakura didn't correct them.

Since Sasuke had to remain 'the stoic and distant Uchiha genius,' it was up to Sakura to gain information from the children. All Sasuke had to do was be patient for another 3 years so that Naruto could be in their class. Oh, and hope Itachi didn't massacre the entire Uchiha Clan again.

It was very difficult for Sasuke to downplay his skills in the first year of the Academy, while Sakura had an easier time of it, due mostly to having to hold back in her training by the Uchiha Clan.

~*~

When they were in their second year at the academy, Sakura and Sasuke were both surprised when Fugaku and most of the Uchiha elders were convicted of high treason and sentenced to death. Only the orchestrators of the Uchiha's plot against Konoha were put on trial.

Sakura was happy to not be stuck between the clan and the village, but Sasuke was more concerned over who would be taking over the clan. Most figured Itachi was going to be the new Clan Head, but they were unpleasantly surprised when he claimed he was too young for the responsibilities that came with the position when he already had his Anbu Captain position responsibilities to fulfill.

Sakura had suggested to Sasuke, all the while giggling, that Itachi just didn't want to be married yet, as was a stipulation of the Clan Head position. Sasuke had actually grimaced at the thought of his brother being _romantically_ involved with _any_one.

The Uchiha Matriarch had been the one to step up and take the reins, to steer the clan through the shame of their Clan Head's disgraceful actions.

~*~

During their first, second and third years, Sasuke and Sakura watched as Itachi went through puberty, much to Sasuke's disgust and Sakura's amusement. For 2 years Itachi attempted to date the cousins of his clan who were distant enough in genes for it to not be incest.

When Itachi gave up his attempts, Sasuke was relieved while Sakura just giggled about Itachi's love life being his only failure. Mikoto was disappointed that her eldest hadn't found anyone suitable within the clan, but allowed Itachi to wait until he was older before pressuring him to get a girl.

Sasuke continued to be overlooked, for the most part. His mother only gave the occasional bits of praise and the pressure to see Sakura as a girlfriend rather than a sister. Sakura always laughed herself silly when Sasuke mentioned it to her.

~*~

Before the trail, Sakura spent most of her days being a "social butterfly," flitting from one clan compound to the next. Discussing all manner of topics with the children and adults of each clan. After the Uchiha trials, she spent even more time in the clan compounds. She used her clan's business as an excuse to talk to most of the clans, but she mostly used the children to gain access to the adults.

She spoke to Shino and the Aburame clan about the beneficial bugs, like bees and such and their profitable products. Using this line of topic she was able to learn about their other species of bugs, like the kikai and other battle bugs.

She spoke with Choji and the Akimichi clan about their recipes and their food stalls. Following this topic she spoke to them about their use of food for jutsu and their medicinal pill like the soldier pills and such.

She spoke to Shikamaru and the Nara clan about their deer and medicines. She also plays Shoji and Go with Shikamaru, to understand his strategies and tactics, but she could never find a way to get him to talk about his clan jutsu...

Hinata talked about medicines and the human body. It wasn't very hard for Sakura to get her to talk about the Hyuga training techniques and the juken fighting style. Sakura even took the opportunity to encourage Hinata to be stronger and be more confident.

Ino gossiped and talked about fashion and flowers. It was her mother that Sakura learned the most from. Yamanaka-san had the habit of complaining to anyone who was willing to listen to her. Sakura learned who in the village was a reliable source and who just loved to gossip.

Kiba bragged about his jutsu and animals, so it didn't take much effort to learn about the Inuzuka clan.

Sakura spent her time with Sasuke just relaxing and talking. She spent time with him as often as she did any of the others, no more or less. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

~*~

One day, during their third year, Shisui, who had been keeping a tab on her since the Orochimaru incident, decided to ask her about her social behaviors. He and Itachi were passing her as she was leaving the Uchiha complex, when he spoke up. "Haruno-san? May I ask a question?"

Sakura paused and looked at the two before turning to them and bowing slightly in respect (of their higher status in rank, not necessarily them as a person). As she straightened she replied, "I believe you just did, Uchiha-san, but I will allow another. Good afternoon, Uchiha-san, Itachi-san."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her less formal address, but only nodded in reply. Shisui grinned at her smart mouth, "I had noticed your busy social schedule, Haruno-san. Is there a reason for such interaction with the clans? I recall you losing your instruction with the change in the clan's power."

Sakura smiled at Shisui patronizingly, "One doesn't forget the lessons taught simply because their teacher has changed Uchiha-san. We are ninja and we use everything we have to survive and thrive in our roles. If you'll excuse me, Itachi-san, Uchiha-san. My clan will be having a meeting soon and my father has requested my presence. He mentioned something about an arranged marriage offer that he needs me to protest. My pull as heir is being requested by the male. Have a good day." She said the last sentence over her shoulder with a wide grin while walking towards the gate again. She loved it when she could point out a 'superior' ninja's ignorance. The reminder that her own clan was important and quite large would cause the Uchiha to recognize her strategies and manipulation of the Uchiha clan for what they were. A way to be trained as a ninja before the Academy. Something Itachi was also reminded of.

Shisui looked at Itachi and had to ask, "Do you suppose she had _ever_ considered being a spy for the Uchiha clan? Or do you suppose she was using us to her advantage?"

Itachi looked at Shisui for a moment before glancing at the retreating back of Sakura. "She never wanted to be a spy, Shisui. She wanted to be a ninja. 'A ninja uses _everything_ they have to their advantage.' She was acting like a ninja before I met her. When she was four."

Shisui glanced back at Sakura's back too before saying, "Think Sasuke will marry her? She would be a good addition to the clan."

Itachi glanced at Shisui before shaking his head, "We will see."

~ * ~

When their last year at the academy finally arrived, Sakura and Sasuke were very relieved. Just one more year and they could stop holding back as much as they had been. As soon as they get on a gennin team, they get to show off _most_ of their skills. Some jutsu were still forbidden, such as the chidori and Tsunade's genjutsu, as well as every seal they both knew.

Sakura was to purchase as many medical scrolls and books as she could, and Sasuke was to copy down any that were in the Uchiha clan's library. She wanted a good reason to explain her medical knowledge and jutsu. Sakura also received her great uncle's ninja equipment from her family, which included a medic's pack (though outdated, it was still useful), a pack of various weapons, as well as a pack full of various ninja tools ***1***. Her family would not give her the jutsu scrolls until her graduation to gennin.

With the last year also brought Naruto into their lives. Sasuke and Sakura took the opportunity to introduce themselves, but only Sakura was able to interact with him on a regular basis. After the first two months, Sakura asked him to be her teammate, while explaining that she didn't like him in a romantic way. She told him of their plan to be on the same team, but that he would have to be the dead last in the class to be on it. Everyone who cared to look knew that the rookie of the year, the top kunoichi, and the dead last were placed on the same team, after all.

When Naruto agreed to the arrangement, Sakura and Sasuke were pleasantly surprised to realize how high Naruto's scores were when the teachers weren't doctoring his papers. When they noticed that Iruka didn't doctor his work, they helped him stay just under everyone else's scores, even if he could do much better.

When it was close to the gennin exams, Sakura made sure to talk to Sasuke in public about who they thought would make the best teams in their year. They even made sure Itachi and Shisui was in the area before having the conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::::::::::::

'-.-' **Author's note** '-.-'

***1* **edited: changed to be more vague. :P

Next is the Gennin Exams and FINALLY the start of the real story!!! Though, like the Naruto manga, there will be short time jumps, much shorter than my jumps in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

'-.-' A/N: Yes I am insane, and yes I do like my bouncy style of writing. I'm sorry it you don't appreciate it, but so far, most people have liked it. Oh, and I _do_ accept flames. All criticism is good. Make sure to tell me why you didn't like the story, though!

Headfirst Into Shallow Water

Chapter 3

It was, finally, the day of the 'Gennin Exams'.

Sakura had to calm Naruto down, especially when they were informed that the jutsu they needed to preform the Bushin jutsu, or clone technique. Sakura told him that even if he failed, she would still be his friend. Then she suggested in Mizuki's hearing that there might be another skill test that could make up the failure.

The tests went as planned, Sasuke got the title 'rookie of the year', Sakura got 'top kunoichi', and Naruto's unfortunately failed. Sakura gave Naruto a hug in consolation, before she had to go find her parents. Sakura and Sasuke watched out of the corner of their eyes as Mizuki spoke to Naruto. When both left, sensei and student, Sakura asked to talk to Sasuke in private.

"How are we going to keep the Uchiha from going after him? Traps? Distraction? Or do we leave it to Mizuki to make sure nothing happens to him?" Sakura asked, worried.

Sasuke thought for a minute before he replied, "Itachi is on a mission right now, as are most of our jönin, so it shouldn't make too much of a difference. We'll have faith in Naruto and hope Mizuki isn't as idiotic as he acts." Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "He'll be fine, sis. Trust that Iruka finds him first."

Sakura leaned into Sasuke as they walked back to their parents. "Do you think we'll get Hatake-san?"

Sasuke looked at her and tapped her forehead, "You know he wants us. We are potential incarnate, remember?"

Sakura giggled at him and smiled, "thank you, brother."

Sasuke nodded at her, "You're welcome. Now, go find out what is in your new jutsu library."

Sakura laughed and ran back to her parents, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was well after dark, and well after the commotion that signaled Naruto's 'test', when Sakura woke to a knock at her window.

She padded over and found Naruto on her window ledge, with a grim look on his face. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked and she gestured him inside.

"Sakura-chan, can I tell you a secret?" Naruto asked, before he stepped into her room.

Sakura was slightly stunned, but nodded for him to speak as they both sat down on her bed.

"Can I ask something first? It is kind of important," Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will, Naruto-kun. You know you don't even have to tell me your secret, if you change your mind." Sakura replied.

"Do I act like a demon?" Naruto asked in a rush.

"What? No. You are the sweetest, if slightly oblivious, boy I know. What could possibly make you ask that?" asked Sakura, even though she knew the answer all too well.

Naruto spilled his guts to her, giving a blow by blow report of what happened that night. When he told her about the kyubi, she pulled him into a hug. She told him how she would always be his friend, because even if he was a demon, he'd never hurt her. After she reassured him that she was okay with it, he began to babble about everyone else. He talked about all the people who did know and their treatment of him. He talked about the identity crisis Mizuki caused, and how he wondered if he really _was_ the kyubi. He even confessed that for a few minutes he had wondered if it was the reason his family had never claimed him; if the kyubi, and therefore himself, had killed his parents.

Sakura held him and reassured him that he was Naruto, not the kyubi. She talked him through the trauma that Mizuki caused until the sun was nearly up. By then, Naruto was almost completely calm and semi-collected again. Naruto left her alone after one last reassurance that she was still his big sister, no matter what.

~ * ~

When Naruto had gone, Sakura got dressed and prepared for the day, thankful she had gone to sleep early. She prepared her breakfast and ate before her mother had come down. Sakura left to Sasuke's normal training area in the Uchiha Complex.

Sakura found Sasuke exactly where she expected to, doing a Uchiha Clan tai jutsu kata in 'his' private training area.

"Aren't you up a little early, Sakura? What brings you here?" asked Sasuke with his back toward her.

"He visited last night. We should have our third. Just thought you would like to know," she calmly replied.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, "Did he now? That's interesting. Did he tell you how he passed?"

Sakura nodded, "He did, but I was sworn to silence, of course. It is doubtful that he will tell you right now, but it is a possibility that he will in the future, when he is more comfortable around you."

Sasuke grunted an acknowledgment before focusing his attention back onto his kata.

"I will see you in a few days, at the placement meeting," Sakura said as she walked away. "Make sure you get your hair cut before your photo. We wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, now would we?"

Sakura heard his grunt of amusement in reply. She was really just picking on him for his quiet obsession to _not_ look like his older brother. Since finding out the reason for his short hair, she never let him forget that she knew.

~***1***~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was the day of the team assignments, a day long awaited by two time-traveling pseudo children.

Sakura took the opportunity to casually remind Sasuke about what had happened the last time they had received their team assignments. She had asked him if he still hadn't kissed someone yet. She took great pleasure in the glare he threw at her.

Upon entering the room, both noticed that Naruto was already sitting, more like bouncing, in the end seat of the table Sasuke usually occupied, leaving the middle chair open, likely for Sakura to take. The time travelers sat down quietly. Sakura smiled a greeting at Naruto, who grinned widely back.

When Iruka called the class to order, most of the children were surprised to see him in bandages, and actually paid attention to his speech about their new responsibilities and the dangers they would now be facing.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were among the small number of children _not_ paying attention. Instead, they were having a written conversation about whom they might be getting for a teacher. Sakura even added Itachi's name as one of the possible teachers, but Sasuke crossed it out, due to Itachi still being in Anbu.

Iruka only regained their attention after lunch, when he called in the jönin who was to 'test' the possible gennin. Sakura pinched Sasuke's leg when she saw Shisui in the group. She was very glad when she did a quick count and came up one short. She hoped that meant Kakashi was going to test this year. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief when they were named team seven together, happy that their plan to be on the same team succeeded.

When Shisui called for team four, Sakura heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief, catching Shisui's attention. Shisui looked over at her and, upon realizing who had done it and why, he winked at her. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Sasuke nudged her arm and shot her a look, causing Sakura to huff in exasperation. Shisui chuckled as he led team four out the door.

When team seven was the only team left without a sensei, the time travelers nearly sighed in relief. They were still pessimistic and doubtful of actually getting Kakashi as their teacher; something may have changed.

Since Iruka was still packing up and had not left yet, Sakura decided to ask him. "Iruka-sensei? When is our sensei going to be here?"

"Actually Sakura-chan, you will be having two teachers. Since it was questionable whether or not Naruto would be allowed to team up with you two, you were both assigned a jönin sensei to apprentice," Iruka told the surprised team. "They should be here sometime soon. Good luck," Iruka called as he left the room.

All three members of team seven sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes.

"_**Two**_ sensei?" shouted Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other slightly worried. Who would the other jönin be and would they be able to trust them?

"Let's go back through the list of jönin we know of and see who it might be," Sakura suggested.

"If we cross out those who just picked up a team, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai and Uchiha Shisui are definitely off the list," Sasuke stated. "Who else do we know of?"

"Mitarashi Anko is still a special jönin, so not her," stated Sakura.

"My brother is still Anbu, so not him," put in Sasuke.

"Why can't Anbu and special jönin be sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Special jönin are supposedly too specialized to give a gennin a thorough overall knowledge of the ninja arts and Anbu are supposed to be secret. We aren't supposed to know Itachi is Anbu. Besides, Anbu are too busy to be able to teach a gennin team," Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded in response but quickly found a flaw in their reasoning. "Wait, what are the rules for apprenticing? Can you apprentice a special jönin? Because then, one of our sensei may still be special jönin."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, more worried then they were before on whom the other jönin would be. Both were startled when a voice spoke up behind them. "Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, Gekkou Hayate, or Morino Ibiki? What kind of list is this?"

After they spun around, Sakura and Sasuke were struck mute. Jiraiya was crouched on the table behind them, looking down at their paper,

"Who are you?" shouted Naruto.

"I am -" started Jiraiya. Unfortunately for him, that is as far as Jiraiya got, because Naruto didn't wait for his response.

Instead, Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke and asked, "Who is this old guy?"

Sakura giggled at the look of frustration on Jiraiya's face, while Sasuke answered Naruto. "'This old guy', as you put it, is Jiraiya, the Toad Summoner of the three Legendary Sages. You would recognize him as the author of the famous 'Icha Icha' book series."

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly for a second before asking, "Why do you thin I would recognize him for writing a book?"

Sakura giggled and replied for Sasuke, "The Icha Icha series are the books you keep trying to take away from Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her for a second before rounding on Jiraiya, "You write that smut?! I've been trying to get the old man to stop reading it for ages!"

While Jiraiya and Naruto argued about the Icha Icha series and its quality in the literature world, Sakura talked to Sasuke about the new development.

"Do you suppose _he_ is who I was going to apprentice under?" Sakura asked, incredulously. "The only benefits I can see are his rumored spy network. I don't think I could pull off going into that many brothels without putting a lot of men into hospitals."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment, before he looked to Jiraiya again. "No, I don't think you would have been under him. I doubt I would either. Maybe he is doing a favor for Hokage-sama, and checking up on Naruto?"

Sakura nodded, but didn't reply.

~*~

Sakura and Sasuke were scrutinizing Jiraiya while he and Naruto argued, when a whisper came from behind them again. "Is he going to do a trick?"

The duo jumped and spun to see who had snuck up on them _this_ time. They were more relieved than surprised to find that it was Kakashi crouched behind them on the desk, much as Jiraiya had when he first arrived.

After getting over her shock, Sakura bowed to Kakashi in greeting. "Hello Hatake-san. Are you going to be one of our sensei?"

Naruto looked over from his argument with Jiraiya and saw someone new. Naruto ignored Jiraiya and turned to Sasuke. "Is this that Kakashi guy you and Sakura were talking about?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted an affirmative.

Kakashi decided to ignore the strange, smart children and address the other adult in the room. "Jiraiya-sama! I didn't know you were in the village." Kakashi's tone implied a question in his words.

"I am just stopping by to do a favor for sensei. Though, it appears that it isn't necessary," Jiraiya answered in response to the unspoken question. "So, these are going to be your brats, huh?" he asked as he looked the three over.

Since the two adults had began to talk and ignore them, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ignored the adults in kind. Naruto appeared to be distracted by something outside the window, but had a clear view of everyone in the room. Sakura and Sasuke were in a conversation that appeared to consist of hand gestures and body language. The hand gestures were not in a code either of the adults were familiar with.

After a series of Sakura's 'wild' hand gestures, _Naruto_,instead of Sasuke, responded to whatever she had said. "Patience. Remember, Sakura?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged glances before they looked back at the trio.

"But, Naruto-kun!" whined Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head at her, "Come, Sakura. Are you going to ruin Naruto's lessons by not following them yourself?"

Sakura pouted and gestured something in reply, and motioned to the two adults in the room. Whatever she had said caused Naruto and Sasuke to scrutinize the two men. Sakura appeared smug.

"I didn't know jönin made a habit of being rude," Naruto said after a minute of staring.

The two jönin looked at the trio, confused. Well, Jiraiya looked confused. Kakashi had only raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan asked you a question, Hatake-san," explained Sasuke.

Kakashi blinked once and lazily looked at the three, who were staring at him expectantly. "Yes, kunoichi. I am going to be one of your sensei. Your other sensei is currently out on a mission and will not be back for two weeks."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief at those words. His brother would not be his other sensei and neither would any other Uchiha. They would just have to wait to see who it was..

"Now, I'd like to see you three on the roof in 5 minutes. Jiraiya-sama, if you'd accompany me?" Both jönin left the gennin is a flash and smoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::::::::::::

'-.-' **Author's note** '-.-'

***1*** - the week between the exam (with Naruto's 'test') and the assignments go here. Naruto's interaction with Konohamaru also goes here. :)

Yes, it was kind of a cliff hanger, but I needed to get this posted sooner, rather than later. I've got half of the next chapter already written, but I couldn't add it to this one, or the cliff hanger would have been two times worse. Hope you liked it! Oh, and if you have a suggestion for the other sensei, let me know!


End file.
